Link's week at Freddy's
by DaylightMoon11
Summary: There will be cussing. T for teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Me and my friend thought it would be a good idea to do a five night at Freddy's/ legend of Zelda thing. **

**There's going to be 6 nights. Me and My friends are going are going to be the new animatronics. Freddy's and his friends going the same as they are in the game. Except they are going to be trying killing Link, Since he is Toon link.**

**Me and my friends are going to be bleeding at some of our joints since ( in the story) we were made into animatronics. **

**In this story there is going to be a new place at The pizzeria called Magic Castle since near Foxy's Pirate Cove. My Friend and me are going to be in Hybrid form.**


	2. Welcome to hell, Friend

**Welcome to hell**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Link's<strong>_** Pov**

My friend was driving me to my new job. I was holding the ad from the paper in my hand.

_**'HELP WANTED**_

_**'Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 9 pm to 6 am. Monitor cameras , ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-000-FAZ-FAZBEAR.'**_

The _not responsible for injury _thing kinda made me worry a bit and the hours were kinda long, but making $120 just for sitting and watching robots. I didn't know why all the other guards would quit after Five days.

The hard rain and the car stopping made me look out my window. _Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, A place for kids and adults._

I open the door and stepped out, not really minding the rain. I turn to my friend and say " Thanks man."

" No prob, Just hope you get the job you know." My friend said before driving away.

If anyone saw my green shirt sticking out because of the grey all around, they would of thought I was crazy being outside while it was rain. They would of thought I was more crazy if they knew I was taking the job of being the night guard for this place while only being 13.

Yes, I'm only 13. And yet I'm taking a job. I tried not to think of it as I opened the door, hearing the joyful laughs of children. I was a few hours early, But I didn't care.

"_Hi..._" said a voice behind me

I slowly turned around, not that I was scared or anything, To see who talked

A blonde girl that was a little taller than me wearing a blue jacket and jeans. At first I thought she was here with her parent or someone, But the I notice the silver and blue dragon wing and the blue dragon tail. Her eyes were blue too, with a darker blue slits instead of pupils. Plus there were faint lines where her fingers, hands, arms, and neck bend.

" Uhhhh..." I said, not sure what to say.

" _First time here. I always get that reaction from parent when I greet them. So, Are your parent's outside or are you meeting someone?" _She asked.

" Uh, No. I'm not here to meet anyone and my parents aren't outside. I'm, uh, here for the night guard job." I said, still stunned.

She smiled. I saw fangs, like fangs as in fangs in the same place where vampires in the movies fangs.

"_ That's wonderful. Mr. Faz will be happy someone would like to take the night shift. Since hopefully we'll be seeing each other often, I should introduce myself._" She said.

I heard the faint whirring of gears as she raised her arm.

"_ I'm Daylight as the children and staff call me, But my friends call me Rayna._" Daylight/Rayna said.

I slowly raise my arm and took her hand to gently shake it and said " Link. My name's Link."

" _Link... I feel as if I know that name._" Rayna's smile turn into a frown and took her hand away and put two finger on her cheek. I saw her eye's glitch. Her smile came back and so were the fangs.

"_ Don't worry about the fangs, there plastic. I take you to Mr. Faz. Maybe along the way I can introduce you to the others." _She said, as if she totally forgot what she said a second ago.

She grabbed my wrist and lead/drag me to the party room.

" _Over there is Pirate cove where Foxy is. He's been out of order since 87." _She informed me.

" 87?" I asked.

"_1987." _She answered.

This surprised me. Why is it that they don't try and fix him?

"_ And here's where me and my two human friends stay._" She said

I saw two people playing with a group of kids. One was hanging in a fake tree. The other sitting in a chair. The one hanging in the tree had orange cat ears sticking out from her brown hair. She was wearing a red jacket, it look like it had been stained red because in most spots it was pink tinted and jeans. I could also see an orange tail.

The one sitting in the chair had black hair and was wearing glasses. He was wearing a green jacket, jeans, and black sneakers. He had dragon wings but they were covered with a light brown fur.

The girl in the tree notice us and said" _Nice ears_"

I said " Nice robotic tail Bi-"

Some of the kids were staring at me.

" Kitty" I ended.

She said "_ Nice save, bro"_

The boy sitting in the chair waved.

Rayna said " _Oh, Look. It's Mr. Faz. Let's go talk to him."_

Rayna grabbed my wrist and almost dragged me to Mr. Faz.

Mr. Faz was talking to a parent as we walk to him. He was one of those chubby men with a comb over in the suit and tie.

" _Hello Mr. Faz. This here is Link. He was looking to take up the night guard job." _Rayna said.

" Thank you Daylight. Now, Go back to the kids now, It looks like you friends need some help." said Mr. Faz.

Rayna mumbled something before going over the her two friends at _Magic Castle_ I think it was called. It sounded something like " Child killer."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Freddy Fazbear 9:00 pm Night 1<strong>_

Mr. Faz showed me the little office I was going to be in for a few nights. He gave me the Tablet that was connected to all the camera's. Then he left.

I was messing around with the tablet since the generators don't turn off until 12 midnight. I was clicking through all the cameras that I was going to have to look through. I was looking at one that was aimed at _Magic castle_. The Fury dragon person was sitting in the chair like before except his head was lowered. Rayna was just standing with her head lowered and her arms hanging uselessly at her sides.

The Cat- Wait. WHERE WAS THE CAT!?

The sudden ringing of the phone startled me a bit. After ringing three times the machine picked it up.

_"Hello? Hello?! Uh...I wanted to record a messages for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so I know it can be a bit overwhelming. I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?_"

Wow. It was a recording anyway.

_"Um, let's see...First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kinda a legal thing, you know. Uh...Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainments is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery of damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

So comforting.

_"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware the characters do wander a bit. They're left with some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Freddy and his friends use to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was the "Bite of '87". Yeah...It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know. There are only three you have to worry about tonight, hopefully, but other than that everything's fine._

Wait. WHAT!? They move around at night. I wonder which three I have to worry about.

_"Now concerning your safety the only real risk to you, as the night watchman, if any, is the fact that these characters, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person, so they'll most likely see you as a metal exo-skeleton without it's costume on, but that's only if you an adult. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, it'll cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Yeah. The only parts that might see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey! First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh. check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary or you'll lose power. Uh, okay. Good night."_

Only if your an adult? What do they do to kids?

"_Hello motherfucker_." said a voice.

The voice came from the **left** door. _**(N/A Left door will be important later)**_So I turned my head that way.

It was the Cat.

"_ What? Scared?_" She asked in a very creepy sounding voice.

I pressed the button that controlled the door.

" _Well shit,__ Why you do that for?" _She asked like a whiney child.

" Well how about because you made fun of my ears and SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" I yelled

I saw her face appear in the window. She stuck out her tongue.

"_ I didn't make fun of your ear's. I think there cute._" She said.

Is a robot flirting with me? I shrugged it of and looked at the clock on the tablet.

12:00. Midnight. 95% power left

I check all the cameras. _Magic castle_ was the one that freaked me out. Rayna was looking directly at the camera.

"_ Whatcha doing?" _The cat asked.

" My job. Checking on everything. What's your name by the way, since I didn't learn it during the day." I said.

"_Abby. I'm surprised Rayna didn't tell_ _you_." Abby/Cat said.

" Welp. She didn't." I said

I checked up on _Magic Castle_ again. This time Rayna's face to up the whole screen. Her eye's glowed blue and the slits had turn a red color. It also look like something was leaking form her eye's to.

"_ Rayna up?_" Abby asked.

" If you mean looking into my soul, Yes." I said. I check on the stage where Freddy, Chica, and... Bonnie were.

"_ She does that sometimes._" Abby said.

I checked back on the fake castle. Rayna was giving off a psycho smile. I'll tell you one thing. Those fangs, looking up close, ARE NOT PLASTIC!

I looked at the left window. Abby wasn't there. I don't like this job.

"_ What I miss?_" Asked Abby, appearing in the window.

" HOLY FUCKING CRAP!" I yelled

"_ Wow. Jumpy aren't we._" Abby teased.

I noticed she was holding a Pepsi.

" You drink pop?" I asked.

" _You would too if it was only drink you could ever get._" Abby said

I looked back to the tablet. It was still on _Magic Castle_. Except Rayna was gone.

" Uhh. Abby? Did you see Rayna on your way to get that pop?" I asked, sweating.

"_ No. I was talking to Foxy though._" Abby replied.

That helps nothing.

"_ So why did you take this job?_" Abby asked.

" I'm just doing my part in paying rent for the apartment me and my friends have." I replied.

" I live with two-" I said before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Before a I turned around who or what ever it was screamed (_** N/A Same as Freddy and his friends scream**_) and I jumped and fell face first on the ground.

I heard the two of them laughing. I looked up and saw Rayna near the **right door** _**( N/A Told ya it was** **important)**_.

" That wasn't funny." I said feeling my ear droop.

" _It was for us._" Rayna said, giving of that psycho smile.

A bell rang through the pizzeria.

Abby wrapped her tail around my waist and planted a kiss on my forehead.

As she walked out the room Rayna put a hand on my shoulder and said " _Welcome to hell, Friend."_

I heard Abby call out "_ Good luck. You gonna need it._"

Maybe this job won't be so bad after all...Maybe


	3. An android acts like my mom

**An android acts like my mom**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Night 2 9:00pm <strong>Links pov_

Welp. I'm back. Back in the same office. Back for night 2.

Most people would probably be thinking I'm crazy now if they didn't already, but I am not gonna quit after one night.

Since I got checking cameras down the first time, That parts going to be easy.

This time the phone does startle me.

"_Hello, Hello? Well if your here listening to this Day 2, Congrats. I won't talk as long this time since Freddy and his friends become more active the second night a new guard is here. Hopefully the three kids took a liking to you and, Uh, Told them that you were cool. Since they came here about a week or a month or so ago, Freddy and his friends really taken a liking to them. But just incase it might be good to peek at those cameras as I talk, just to make sure everyone proper place."_

Checked _Magic Castle _first. Abby isn't there again.

" _Interestingly enough, Freddy doesn't come of stage that often. I heard he become more active after dark though, Soo, Hey. Guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, Right? I also want to tell you the important door lights, There are some blind spots in your camera view so, these blind spots are right outside your door. I don't really know why but, I guess its just how it works. So if you can't find something-or someone on your cameras, theres a chance they might be by the doors. Be sure to check the door light, scine you might have only a few seconds to react."_

" _Hello there elf ears._" said Abby.

" SWEET JESUS CHRIST ABBY!" I screamed.

"_ Wow. I thought by now you wouldn't be so jumpy. We did prank you last night._" Abby said, leaning on the door frame

"_You wouldn't be in any danger ,of course, but I wouldn't apply that. Also, Make sure to check on the curtain at Pirate cove, Incase a little fox tries to pay you a visit. The character there seems to get more active whether the cameras are on or off. He doesn't really like being looked at though. Well, I have to go now, Bye." _

"_ Well ain't he helpful._" said Abby.

Abby stared at my face, probably now noticing part of my hat covering my left eye.

" _That's not how you wear a hat._" Abby said while trying to correct my hat.

I was trying to keep her from correct my hat, but she was stronger than me.

" _What the hell happened to your eye!_" Abby said.

" Nothing." I said.

I got a black eye from a bully at school. I wanted to hide it but...

" _That's it. I'm going to wake Rayna._" Abby said before stomping down the hall way.

I checked the time on the tablet. 12:00pm.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Magic castle 12:00pm <strong>Rayna pov_

_Waking up again. Waking up in the god damn place. I hate it here. I hate when I wake up to see this room filled with tables and party hats, only to remember trusting the kindness of a stranger which lead to the death of me and my friends. Remembering what had lead us near this place. Remembering him. The man that makes hell look like paradise. The man that always hit my mother. The man that always hit my brother. The man that hit me. What made me come near this place is that I fought back. I did something that was terrible to do in normal standers, but he deserved it._

I saw Abby walking down the hallway. I heard her to. I'm pretty sure everyone heard her.

"_ How's the kid doing?_" I asked, not really knowing what to say.

" _Fine. Except he's got a black eye!" _Abby yelled.

Bonnie was walking from the back room. He slowly walked back in, not wanting to get involved.

_**(N/A I think of Bonnie as a boy)**_

" _Do you know how he got it?_" I asked.

"_ No." _Abby replied.

" _And you come stomping down the hall why?_" I asked.

She grab the collar of my jacket.

" _Someone hurt my baby and you acting like I'm crazy!_" Abby yelled in my face.

" _He's not your baby. Your only 13._" I said calmly.

" _THAT'S NOT THE POINT! _" Abby yelled.

I calmly grabbed her wrist and made her let go of my jacket.

"_Don't you think your overreacting a bit." _I said.

"_Maybe, it's just I know he's the toon link from wind waker and if someone's messing with him I'm gonna be a bit pissed! you know that!"_ she said to me.

"_I know your one of his fangirls but, please don't make this place even more hell for us just because of some black eye,"_ I said back to her.

"_Rayna this one is one hell of a sinner" _she replied giving her dramatic stare she used to give me, I sighed and followed her to link's office.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Link's office 12:00 <em>**_Link's pov_

I saw Abby and Rayna coming down, It was obvious that I was about to be talked to.

"_ Hello friend and HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_" Rayna yelled, "_ How the hell is a black eye that bad?!"_

" _Told ya so._" Abby said.

Rayna shot a glare at Abby. Abby just stood there making a little kitty face.

" It's no big deal." I said.

"_ It is too a big deal! If people are hurting you, you shouldn't hide what they did! You should tell the teachers, janitors, principal, Vice principal-_ "Abby started.

" Is she always like that?" I asked Rayna as Abby went on.

"_ In a word, Yes. We only been here a month but She's always rambling on about how important Blah blah blah is._" Rayna answered.

" _What's all the commotion?_" Asked a new voice.

" _Nothing T, Just Abby doing one of her_ speeches." Rayna replied.

T sighed. "_ Nothing like hearing that sweet voice of hers five min after you wake up, huh._" T said sarcastically.

T was the boy from When I came here a day ago. **( Go back to the first chapter if your** **confused. Right before Link almost called Abby something) **

"_ Are you even listening to me?!_" Abby yelled.

"_ Stop yelling. You'll wake Him._" Rayna said. **( you'll learn so enough :3 )**

" Who's this him?" I asked.

"_ No one important._" T replied.

Abby had a mad-pout face.

Rayna gave her a hug. It looked like it hurt, Because Abby made chocking noises after a while. **( my hugs are bear hugs)**

A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was T

T said "_ Don't worry. Rayna's hugs always hurt a bit. She just that strong._"

" So, is she like the strongest out of you three? " I asked.

" _I'll just say, if you poke her, she'll poke back. Hard._"

T took his hand off my shoulder and I poke Rayna on the arm. She did poke back, and it did hurt.

" Ow ow ow ow." I said. Rayna stopped poking me.

Something red was left when she pulled back her finger.

" Do you guys have rust on you or something?" I asked.

Rayna moved her jackets left sleeve up to her elbow and extended her arm towards me.

"_ Why don't you see for yourself._" Rayna said

I touched the area where her hand bent. It was cold, wet, and more red stuff stained my fingers.

" Is that blood?!" I asked shocked.

The six a.m chime rang through the place.

They all walked through the doorway, except Rayna stopped to say "_ It is blood. We where once like you friend. Alive. Breathing. Human. " _She walked away.

Well isn't that something you want to tell your roommates when you come home.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Apartment Building <strong>Link's pov 6:30 a.m_

Like I said. I live in an apartment with two other people.

I walked slowly up the stairs, trying to process what had happened earlier.

I came up to the door of the Apartment, thinking.

The door whacked me in the face, at least it helped me out of the trance-like state I was in.

" OMG! I am so sorry, Link!" Said a female voice.

" Its fine Caroline." I said.

Caroline was one of the two people I lived with. Coralline was 16 years old, and always had her hair a different color each week. This week it was blue. She was wearing a black shirt with the words " I kissed a vampire and all I got was the stupid t-shirt", jeans ripped at the knees, and black socks.

" Where are you going or were you just try to greet me when I got home?" I asked.

" I was going to get the mail. Sorry again for whacking you in the face." Caroline replied.

She walked past me and I walked inside the apartment.

I set my book bag on the table and sat in one of the chairs.

" How was work, buddy?" Asked a male voice.

" Its watching a few robots, what do you think, Zack." I said.

Zack was the one who dropped me off the first day, So you can kind of say he kind of is the one who got me in this mess in the first place.

Zack was wearing his pajamas, which was a grey t-shirt and white shorts.

Caroline walked in with a stack of mail.

" This is for you, Link." She said.

It was a pink envelop.

I took it, got up form the chair, and went to my room.

I open the envelop and pulled out the letter.

_Hello friend, _

_I hope this letter gets to you before its too late. We'll just say hat we are happy to welcome you to the Freddy Fazbear family. By the time of writing this letter, you have just finish your first night. We are very happy that you decided to partake in the job. There may be some times where the job seems to much, but never get yourself down. Sometime there will be some birthday parties where my might need your help, but don't worry. Every employee does help at some point. There will be a big Japanese-themed party on the third day you work, I think._

_Goodbye for now, Friend_

The letter wasn't signed, but I had an idea who wrote it.

I went to my bed and laid down. Hopefully it wasn't going to a long night...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dreamland? <strong>Link pov_

I was in some strange place. It was just grey. Grey for miles.

_Hello_

I jumped a bit.

" Who's ... There?" I asked

_A friend._

" Why do I feel like your lying?" I said.

_Because you don't know who I am. To you, I'm just a voice in your dream._

Three people suddenly appeared. It was Abby, Rayna, and T. They all seemed that the were looking down at the ground.

_Go to one. _

" What? Why?" I asked

_To see the persons memories._

" Why do I need to see their memories? Wouldn't that be invading a persons privacy?" I replied.

_Someone wants you to the truth._

" Which one should I chose?" I asked **( to many questions)**

_Which persons memories do you want to see more?_

" I'm not sure." I replied

_Are you afraid you'll make the wrong choice?_

" Yes." I answered.

_There is no wrong choice._

I remained silent.

_Go to one_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. say who's memories you guys want to see in the next chapter. <strong>

**See you next time :3**


	4. Memories part 1

_**Still in dreamland **link pov_

" I chose to see Rayna's memories." I said.

_very well_

Abby and T disappeared, leaving Rayna the only one standing. The ground around her turned a light blue color.

_touch her hand_

I walked over to Rayna and slowly grabbed her hand.

_" please... help us... please..."_

I gasped in surprise.

" Rayna?" I asked.

The whole place started changing. It changed to a familiar place. The outside of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

Rayna disappeared.

_" help us..."_

I looked around, wondering why this place was a memory.

_memory of death_

" Oh, Your still here?" I asked to no one.

_yes_

I noticed three people running near. They all stopped in front of the pizzeria, trying to catch their breath.

One was wearing a purple hoodie, with the hood pulled over their head, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

" Are we really sure about this?" Asked another person. This one was Abby! She was wearing a pink, actually pink not stained pink, hoodie, and light blue jeans and white sneakers.

" Do you want to go back to the lives we once had? Because I know I'm not going back to the brother of the man the tried to cut my heart out. Literally." said Purple hood.

I noticed I knew another person I knew was there too. T was there wearing the same thing I always saw him wear.

" I'm sure you really don't mean that." T said.

" Oh, really." Replied Purple hood. They unzipped their hoodie, revealing a brown t-shirt with a orange skull. Also revealing that it was a girl. The girl pull down the collar a little, showing white bandage wrap that was a little pink around the heart area.

Both Abby and T let out a hissing kind of sound as if they thought that it looked like it hurt.

The door started opening.

" What are you three doing out here."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cliffhanger my friends<strong>_


	5. Memories part 2

_**Memories part 2- who I have really been working for**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Memoriesdreamland **Link pov_

"What are you kids doing out here?" asked someone coming from the pizzeria.

"Oh, nothing just running away from home. Not a big deal." said purple hood, as if running away happened all the time.

Abby sent a glare towards purple hood. " Just a little fight going on with family. Nothing major. " said Abby.

" Well, I wouldn't be the manager of Freddy Fazbear's pizza if I didn't invite in kids." Replied the man. **( name apparently isn't going to work anymore so...)**

Abby, T, And the person with the purple jacket walk inside.

" Wow, Freddy's after dark." Said purple hood.

" Yep, all calm and quiet after all the kids go home. The robots stay still until sunrise." Replied Mr. Manager. **( his name till further notice) **

" I thought the animatronics were allowed to roam at night?" Asked purple hood.

" No, they're not. There supposed to be extra exoskeletons in the backroom so I could show you a demonstration of what the robots are supposed to do." answered Mr. Manager.

They all went to into the backroom.

_You might want to cover your eye's if you don't like the sight of blood_

" No, I'm a big boy and I can handle seeing blood." I said, slightly annoyed.

A gunshot rang through the room. That and the sound of screaming.

Another gunshot.

" YOU MONSTER!" Yelled purple hood. She started running at Mr. Manager with a knife in her hand.

Mr. Manager caught her wrist before purple hood could do any damage.

" You wanted a demonstration. So you get one." Said Mr. Manager.

Purple hood elbowed Mr. Manager in the side and ran out of the backroom. She bolted behind the curtains of Pirate cove.

Purple hood's hood fell of during her running reveling another recognizable face. And I knew it by the name of Rayna. Her face is the same as the robot I know of her, except the eye's. Human Rayna has very dark _green_ eye's. The robot has_ blue_.

" Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me." Rayna chanted over and over again till a hand covered her mouth.

_"S-s-shhhh"_ Said a new voice.

" WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Mr. Manager.

Loud footsteps where heard walking away.

" Thanks Foxy." Rayna said.

"_ D-d-don't worry abo-o-o-out it._" replied the voice.

Rayna walked out of Pirate cove. She looked around.

Gunshot.

Rayna was next down on the floor, hand covering the area of her heart.

" Found you, bitch." Said Mr. Manager.

Rayna mumbled something.

" What?" asked Mr. Manager.

" Child killer..." said Rayna, just as her hand fell to the floor and the scene turned black.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Black empty space<strong> Link pov_

" Where am I now?" I asked to no one.

" _I knew it had to be you that was here_."

I turned and saw a figure in the distance.

"_ It's time for you to wake up now, friend._"

I felt prickling at the back of my head, everything started turning white.

" _Your needed somewhere else hero._" Where the last words I heard before I woke up


	6. What the hell just happened

_**What the hell just happened**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The morning <strong>Link pov_

OK...What the fuck did I eat to make me have that kind of a dream. It must of been something really bad.

Welp... day two of my two week break. Maybe I should to see how Rayna, Abby, T are doing.

I jump off my bed head towards the bathroom

**( skip to when he's done with his bathroom bis and he didn't even bother to wash the clothes he slept in which are his everyday clothes)**

I started to walk out the door when...

" LINK!" yelled an angry female by the name of Coralline

" What?" I yelled back.

" How many times do I have to tell you to put the toilet seat down!" Shouted Coralline.

" Sorry Coral, I going to see some friends. Bye." I said. I walked out the door before she could say anything else.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Freddy's pizza <strong>Link pov still_

It took forever to get here... It really took 10 minutes but it felt like forever!

I opened to door and was greeted by the smell of pizza and kids screaming.

" _Link!_" someone shouted and something tackled me from behind.

" Hi Abby." I said my face in the carpet.

" _Hi Link. I saw you coming and thought it would be funny if I gave you a hug tackle." _Said Abby.

Abby got off of me and I stood up to face her.

Abby was wearing a brown blouse with a white t-shirt, a brown skirt the reached her knees, and brown knee sock with black dress shoes. She also had a pink scarf around her neck.

Her cat ears and tail were missing.

" What's with the getup and what happened to your cat features?" I asked

" _The outfit is for the Japanese party today and my cat ear and tail had to be taken off. The costumes cost a lot and it would be a shame if all the costumes had to be ripped to fit with our animal features. Some of them I quite like." _Answered Abby.

"_ Abby a-a-are you harassing this young man?_" said a new voice

" _No Freddy. _" said Abby.

" Freddy! Your needed back on the stage! " Yelled Janet, a waitress that I seen my first day.

I stood there dumbfounded watching the bear I see during the night staying still, walking around like he didn't have to stay in place.

" _Come on. The show is about to start._" said Abby as she start dragging me to the party room.

She dragged me all the way to _Magic Castle_.

Rayna was there looking like a geisha with a blue kimono with a purple flower pattern.

T was there too, looking like a samurai warrior.

They were both missing their animal features too.

" _Hello Link._" said Rayna.

I noticed a Blue curtain in a circular shape in the middle of the stage of the fake castle.

" What's behind the curtain?" I asked.

"_ A new member of our family._" Answered Rayna, the calmness in her voice made me nervous.

"_ Want to help us with the show?_" Asked Abby.

The two girls started dragging me to a room I never seen on the camera's before.

Maybe because it looked like a changing room...

" _Which would you rather wear?_" Asked Rayna.

* * *

><p><strong>Vote for the School boy outfit<strong>

_or_

**Vote for the Emperor outfit**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone reading. Sorry if it seems that I don't update my stories a lot. <strong>

**Yes, Another one of the people I consider good friends are going to be in the story. Guess who it is in the reviews with your vote.**

**Happy thanksgiving everyone.**


	7. What in the F name

_**What in the f*** name...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dressing room<strong> Link pov_

I got stuck with the school boy outfit. It's just like Abby's, except I'm wearing pants.

Once I put the costume on I got dragged back out to the stage. The show had begun.

"_ Hello friends, for those who don't know me, I'm Rayna._" Rayna opened her flower pattern fan to where her eyes were only shown to the crowd.

"_ And I'm your best kitty friend, well technically i'm not a cat today, Abby!_" Abby made a kitty face to the crowd.

"_ I'm Tadziu._" said T standing there in his samurai suit, while Rayna cast him a 'really' look.

Abby gave me a hug and said " _Today we have a new friend with us._"

" I'm link." I said.

"_ I'm sure your all curious about what is behind the curtain aren't you?_" Rayna asked.

A chorus of yes rang through the crowd.

" _I thought so. So, should we unveil our little secret before or after we continue our_ _show?_" Abby asked.

The crowd practically screamed before.

" I'm pretty sure I heard after." I said mischievously.

More screams of before.

" _I'm hearing after's too._" Said T/Tadziu.

" _Lets leave it up to the birthday boy._" Said Rayna.

The crowd back up from a little Asian boy who looked 6.

" B-Before." Said The little boy.

Rayna walked over to the curtain and pulled it to the ground, revealing four boys of different color clothes and same faces.

"_ Introducing our new family_ _members. _" said Abby.

The boy in Red was the first to speak " _I'm Red. :) nice to meet you all._"

The much taller than 'Red" blue boy was the next to speak " _Blue. The one who is better than all the people up on this stage._"

Purple boy was next " _Vio. The smarter one._"

And finally, the black clothed boy " _My name is Shadow._"

" _And that's- wait. Where is the last one?_" Asked Rayna.

"_ Here I am._" said a voice behind me.

I turned and I swear it was like looking in a mirror, expect the mirror me had green clothes.

" _I'm Green. Nice to meet you, buddy._" said 'Green' as he raised his hand.

I noticed something... He has my face... All of his color friends do...


End file.
